1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of fires and, more specifically to a detector which relies upon the optical interference of smoke across or within a light beam, determining the amount of smoke, the rate of change in the amount of smoke, the color of the smoke, and other information associated with fires, including temperature, humidity and carbon monoxide levels. By combining monitored levels of CO, temperature and humidity, advanced prediction of fire conditions is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior fire detection systems are based either on electrical current continuity, in which smoke from a fire reduces a current flow and trips a relay giving a yes or no signal as to the presence of smoke, such as an ionization-type detector, or on the optical blockage of light, which again indicates the presence of smoke, but not an amount or a rate of change in the form of analog information. In addition, these systems have no way of integrating smoke detection with other information related to fires, such as humidity, temperature, and carbon monoxide levels. As a result, prior art systems generate false alarms, and are unable to predict an impending fire situation.